


Diva

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe is a model. And the rest of the world revolves around him.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Diva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-01-05/06/07/09  
> Dedication: I love you, honey. Happy birthday.  
> Inspiration: A dearly wished for birthday present with Atobe as a model.

Atobe seethed. Whatever other pictures that imbecile had taken, he would get all of them dumped at once. What his former manager had thought when hiring that idiot he could not imagine, but his new manager would show both of them the very clear rules that had been set and the punishment of unemployment for breaking them.

Yes, he was eccentric and he might even be a diva but he could afford it. 

Yes, he was that good. 

Yes, he - in fact - was the best and he would now only work with the best.

Dialing the number he already knew by heart, Atobe didn't wait for the exchange of pleasantries but simply jumped ahead when it got picked up. 

''Tezuka, how far are we with those simpletons?''

''And good morning to you too, Atobe.''

''Good morning. How far, Tezuka?''

Atobe could hear a sigh, then a click. Tezuka was probably checking his messages.

''They did confirm the 'out of a job' part - colorfully.''

''And the rest? I don't care about the colorful. That's your job. What about the pulping?''

''Really Atobe, your social skills are more lacking these days than mine ever did.''

If Atobe waved his hand at this 'nonsense' Tezuka of course wasn't privy to it. No video call, on insistence of Tezuka, much to Atobe's annoyance.

''What about the pictures? Tell me, Tezuka.''

Another sigh could be heard.

''They are being deleted, pulped or whatever else you wish to call it.''

''Good. Then I just need a new photographer now. The best.''

''They don't exactly grow on trees, you know. And 'the best' is a very wide spectrum to choose from.''

''Just send me someone, will you? I'm an artist. I don't deal with that part.''

''Which might be why we ended up in this mess in the first place.''

''I hired you too.''

''Yes. And I accepted before knowing I would need to fire someone right away and then work completely from scratch. Goodbye, Atobe.''

''Goodbye, Tezuka.''

Finally everything would be back on track, at least for Atobe Keigo. And everything else didn't matter that much, right?

*

''Hello, Fuji.''

''Tezuka! Long time, no call. How are you?''

''I'm fine, though I might be in need of your services if you're available.''

''My services? My, my, have you fallen up or down the stairs to ask little me of all people? Last time I looked, you could work with anyone you wanted.''

''I'm working for Atobe and he fired his photographer. He has a shoot next week for one of the best selling magazines in Japan.''

''Oh.''

''Yes. As always, he has perfect timing.''

''And you want me to work for him?''

''Yes.''

''Me? His court nightmare?''

''That was a long time ago.''

''For me, yes. For him… You better tell me. You know him better.''

''I'm sure he will work with you if he likes your shots.''

''So this is supposed to be a call for a job interview?''

''No. You come in, show your portfolio and if he can't make this work with you, I'm cancelling the shoot.''

''You'll cancel the shoot? Just like that?''

''Yes.''

''For one of the biggest magazines as you said?''

''Yes.''

''You're nuts.''

''No. He'll be if he declines.''

''You're evil, Tezuka.''

''I'm doing my job.''

''You're still evil. I so wanna see the temper tantrum when you give him only this one option.''

''Believe me, you don't.''

''Tomorrow morning work for you?''

''Midday. Atobe doesn't get up before ten these days.''

''Sweety not prim and proper before that anymore, hmm?''

''He would be, if he didn't insist on staying at every gala along the way.''

Fuji laughed.

''I'll see you around noon at the studio then. Bye.''

''Bye.''

*

''Good morning, Atobe.''

''What's so good about this one? I'd rather still be asleep.''

''You're meeting your new photographer in a few -''

''Morning!''

Fuji smiled. Atobe looked almost cute with that completely perplexed look on his face.

''You're kidding, Tezuka.''

''I'm not. Good morning, Fuji.''

''Good morning, Tezuka. Nice day, isn't it?''

''He's going to put me through hell.''

''Then you may decide which one you'll rather have. Fuji, as of now as your new - permanent - photographer or me cancelling the shoot next week.''

''You wouldn't dare!''

''I would and you know it.''

''You can't! I have a lot invested in this!''

Tezuka crossed his arms.

''Then choose and choose wisely.''

Atobe grumbled something.

''I can't hear you, Atobe.''

Fuji almost laughed. This was so much more fun than he could have imagined.

''I said, I'll do it.''

''Do what? You might want to clarify this for the both of us.''

''I'll work with him. But I'm not going to be easy.''

''You're never easy, Atobe. Fuji, please accompany me to the office for a contract while Atobe gets ready for a few test pictures.''

''Test pictures?''

''Yes. Just because I say it's your only option does not exclude that, if the pictures are literally crap, I'm not stopping this.''

This time Fuji did laugh out loud before obediently following the 'puppet master' to the next room. This would be more than a bit of fun. This had the potential to get spectacular. And Fuji would make sure to have a front seat.

*

''These are…''

''They're perfect, Fuji.''

Fuji's smile didn't change, though he did redirect his attention to Tezuka and not the still shocked Atobe. The diva really hadn't believed for a second.

''Thank you. Though I have to say that most of it depends on the model.''

Atobe huffed.

''If you're trying to make compliments, make them outright. Much better for business.''

''I didn't think there were more lucrative options than working with the great Atobe Keigo.''

''I'm taking a shower.''

When Atobe left the room in a hurry, even Tezuka looked amused.

''I think you ruffled his feathers too much.''

''I think you two already found the best way to communicate and I'm still learning.''

''How to handle him?''

''How to push him into exactly the right frame of mind for my next pictures.''

Tezuka sighed.

''You're more evil than I am. You know that, don't you?''

''Of course. Just like middle school.''

''Yes, indeed.''

*

''Thank you so much for coming.'' ''It's so good to see you.'' ''You look beautiful.'' ''That outfit fits you very well.''

Those were just a few of the sentences of the repertoire Atobe handed out this particular evening. Tezuka didn't mind though. He had gotten used to it and by now only stood back and let Atobe bask.

''This is quite a circus.''

Fuji had returned from his rounds, dutifully taking up the space beside Tezuka.

''Does every event look like this?''

''Only the ones for this particular magazine. Though Atobe does throw in something extra at these.''

''Extra?''

Tezuka repressed a sigh.

''Yes, though most of the time it's better if I don't know what he's up to.''

''You don't know what he's planning? Really?''

''No. And it could be anything from a change of clothes to a full-blown scandal.''

Fuji laughed.

''He's really quite a handful, isn't he?''

''You have no idea.''

The something extra that night turned out to be a change of clothes, albeit rather short ones. But Tezuka knew better than to question Atobe's fashion sense. After all, he was the one setting trends all over town.

''He looks really handsome like this.''

Fuji's mouth was close to his ear when he said this and Tezuka couldn't suppress a shudder.  
''I hope I'll get to take a few shots of those in private sometime, maybe even with less than that.''

''I you want to sleep with him, be my guest and ask. He might even oblige you, given his tendencies after parties.''

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise.

''You're serious.''

''Yes.''

Even so it hadn't been a question, Tezuka had felt it necessary to drive this particular point home. At least with Fuji, he wouldn't have to deal with too many headlines in the morning.

''If it's that easy, why don't you?''

''Excuse me?''

Fuji's smile returned to his lips.

''You know, back in middle school, I could have sworn you two had the hots for each other.''

When Tezuka didn't comment, Fuji laughed.

''Oh, come on. The looks you gave each other back then were obvious for everyone. Not only me.''

''The past is the past, Fuji.''

''The past might become your present, if you play your cards right.''

''How did we get from you wanting to ask for his company for the night to middle school?''

Fuji laughed again.

''Must have been my charm.''

And then he left, disappearing into the crowd.

Tezuka needed a drink, badly.

*

Tezuka groaned when the first rays of sunlight hit his face. Chancing a look at the clock, it barely registered that it was already eleven and he decided to turn around again; the day could wait for once.

Upon turning however, Tezuka discovered that he was NOT alone and became awake instantly. 

To his right laid a perfectly asleep Atobe, to his left a slightly snoring Fuji.

''Fuck.''

The word itself was softly spoken but enough to wake both his companions, making Tezuka curse once again.

''I was under the impression that we already did.''

''Stop moving, Mitsu.''

Trying not to wriggle too much, Tezuka more or less mentally went through every muscle group of his body, then winced. 

''Stop moving, Kunimitsu. It will fade soon enough.''

''Unless you wanna go again right now.''

Before Tezuka could react, there was a snort and then hands from both sides with soothing touches.

If anything, he really wouldn't have to deal with unwanted headlines anymore - ever.


End file.
